vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Emperor of Mankind
Summary The Emperor of Mankind is the immortal Perpetual who serves as the ruling monarch of the Imperium of Man, and is described by the Imperial Ecclesiarchy and the Imperial Cult as the Father, Guardian and God of humanity. The Chaos Gods and the daemons of the Warp refer to Him as the Anathema for He is the greatest embodiment of universal Order in the galaxy today. He has sat immobile, his body slowly crumbling, within the Golden Throne of Terra for over 10,000 standard years. Although once a living man, His shattered, decaying body can no longer support life, and it is kept intact only by the cybernetic mechanisms of the Golden Throne and a potent mind itself sustained by the daily sacrifice of thousands of lives. The Emperor chose to sacrifice His immortal life at the end of the Horus Heresy in the service and protection of Mankind. To humanity's countless trillions across the galaxy-spanning Imperium, He is nothing less than God. Through his Imperium, Mankind is united and remains one of the most powerful intelligent races in the Milky Way Galaxy as well as its most dominant in terms of both population and territory held. United under one government, Mankind is able to survive the myriad deadly threats it faces from aliens, the Forces of Chaos and the Traitors, Heretics and mutants that lie within the Imperium's boundaries. The Imperium's rule, carried on in the Emperor's name since the end of the Horus Heresy by the High Lords of Terra and a multitude of Imperial organisations, has been long, oppressive and necessarily harsh. It has also resulted in technological and cultural stagnation, and a regression into tyranny, superstition and religious obfuscation and intolerance that would have horrified the Emperor. Power and Stats Tier: 4-A | 1-A Name: The Emperor of Mankind Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Human, Psyker (Alpha Plus level) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Flaming Sword, Gauntlet), Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Memory Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Destruction, Empathy Manipulation, Time Stop, Precognition, Dream Manipulation, Healing, Technological Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Resurrection (Raised some of the Living Saints from the death), Possibly Teleportation, Light Manipulation, Aura, Explosion Manipulation, Can turns objects into smoke with his thoughts, Higher Dimensional Manipulation and Reality Warping (Can open rifts to the Warp, an extradimensional domain which has no physical dimensions and is without limits or true geography), Void Manipulation, Resurrection and Regeneration (Mid, The Emperor is a Perpetual. Perpetuals are capable of surviving dismemberment, suffocation, and even decapitation, eventually regenerating each time), Life Creation (The Emperor is able to channel his own psychic energy into creating angels of fire made entirely from people's faith in him), Shapeshifting (Can make himself appear to others in wildly different forms), Sealing (Sealed Drach'nyen in a sword), Weather Manipulation (Can create Warp Storm) | All base form abilities, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Type 10), Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Acausality, Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level+ (Caused the Storm of the Emperor's Wrath, a warp storm which destroyed an entire section of a galaxy, and still rages on to this day, millennia later, Powers up the Astronomican, a psychic beacon which projects astropathic beam 70,000 light years across the galaxy, The Milky Way Galaxy is 100,000 light years across, which means this beam covers 70% of the galaxy) | Outerverse level (Holds off The Chaos Gods, Khorne, Tzeentch, Nurgle and Slaanesh, from entering the Materium, The Chaos Gods reside in The Warp, an extradimensional domain which has no physical dimensions and is without limits or true geography) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Horus Lupercal, who was one of the most powerful Primarchs, states the Emperor's sword is way too fast to be seen with the naked eye; to put this in perspective, an average Space Marine receiving a mere fraction of the power of a Primarch has a reaction speed of six thousand times faster than light. Fought Mag'ladroth the Void Dragon, who is massively superior to a heavily weakened Shard of the Nightbringer, which traveled 70,000 Light Years in three months) | Irrelevant (Holds off The Chaos Gods, Khorne, Tzeentch, Nurgle and Slaanesh, from entering the Materium, The Chaos Gods reside in The Warp, an extradimensional domain which has no physical dimensions and is without limits or true geography) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Tossed a plasma core, which wasat least a kilometer in diameter, into the Warp) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class+ | Outerversal Durability: Multi-Solar System level+ (Fought Mag'ladroth the Void Dragon, who is comparable to him in power) | Outerverse level (Holds off The Chaos Gods, Khorne, Tzeentch, Nurgle and Slaanesh, from entering the Materium, The Chaos Gods reside in The Warp, an extradimensional domain which has no physical dimensions and is without limits or true geography) Stamina: Superhuman | Irrelevant Range: Galactic | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Power armour, Flaming sword, Gauntlet Intelligence: Supergenius ( His psychic power envelops the entire galaxy while his consciousness wonders through the Warp and his mind stretches through space and time. Created a section of the Webway which was linked to the Golden Throne; the Webway was originally constructed by the Old Ones and no other race has been able to make anything like it. He created the Thunder Warriors and was the genius behind the Primarch Project, the latter of which formed the basis of the Space Marine.Chief among his specialties is genetics and warp craft, using his expertise in genetics he designed and pioneered multiple variations of superhumans. Implied to have been numerous figures in human history and myth, such as Jesus Christ, St. George, and many others. Nearly undid the influence and power of the Immaterium/Warp and its Patron Gods of the Chaos Pantheon with his intelligence leading to great devices, developed the Astronomican. Lead thousands upon thousands of fleets, flotillas, armies, and armadas across most of the galaxy in a period of just over two hundred years and is a master strategist and tactician of the highest order and supremely qualified diplomat and leader in all things considered) Weaknesses: The Emperor will not use his full power outright when forced to face his close friends or "sons" unless absolutely necessary. Key: ''' '''In the Materium | In the Warp Feats: Combat * Casually defeats hundreds of Orks by himself; Horus also states that his sword is too fast to follow with the naked eye. Energy Manipulation * The Emperor raises his voice, and people go flying. Also causes Lorgar to suffer some minor bleeding and made his armor heat up. Was also said to create a cyclone of unseen energy. Mind Manipulation * Forced 100,000 marines to kneel. * The Emperor reaches out to thousands of souls and influences their emotions. * Can grant knowledge and affect memories with a touch. Time Stop * The Emperor stops time and looks into the future. Dream Manipulation * Talks with Kai Zulane in his dream. Healing * Heals Corax with a touch. * Fixes a machine by touching it. Power Bestowal * Gives power to Dalia. Light Manipulation * Blinded every native of Nocturne who looked at him directly when he first arrived. Higher Dimensional Manipulation * The Emperor opens a rift and sends the plasma core (which is at least a kilometer in diameter) into the Warp. The after effects of the rift would destroy the planet. * The Emperor holds off the Chaos Gods from entering the Materium. * The Warp is a dimensionless realm: Void Manipulation * Can erase the opponent from every sphere of existence. * Even the Chaos Gods could not bring Horus back after the Emperor erased him. Life Creation * Creates armies of angles of fire. Note: The Emperor of Mankind is currently crippled and kept on life support by the Golden Throne, which has started to fail, making so it is only a matter of time before he dies, however, this profile covers the Emperor at his prime, during the Great Crusade, before his battle with Horus. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1 Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Hax Users Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Royalty Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Memory Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Dream Users Category:Healing Users Category:Technology Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Light Users Category:Aura Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Void Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Life Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sealing Users Category:Weather Users Category:Space Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings